


Fresh

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [5]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, SePTXCC17, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott looks like death barely warmed over. Mitch relates strongly.





	Fresh

“Well, look at you, little miss fresh-as-a-daisy,” Esther says brightly. She’s standing at the tiny counter space in their makeshift kitchen, and she—thankfully—stops what she’s doing to pour Mitch a cup of coffee.

“Rough night?” Scott asks from the couch. He’s half-reclined, hugging a pillow and clutching a mug of his own coffee. He looks like death barely warmed over, with shadows under his eyes and a sour, sleepy expression. Mitch relates strongly.

“Yeah,” Mitch grumbles.

He’d tossed and turned all night in his tiny bunk, unable to get comfortable. The mattress is too firm, and the low ceiling makes him claustrophobic, and the rumble of the highway underneath them did just the opposite of lulling him to sleep.

“We should be getting close,” Esther tells them. “We’ll make a Starbucks run once we get into town.”

“Thanks,” Mitch says. He goes to the couch and Scott twists forward, dropping his feet to the ground to make room beside him. Mitch settles in, slouching against the pillow in Scott’s lap, and Scott winds his arm around Mitch’s chest like a seatbelt, holding him securely.

This feels so much more comfortable than his bunk, even with his legs bent up and the void of the edge of the couch so close. It’s just better to be in Scott’s arms, to feel his warmth and his heartbeat and his steady breathing.

Mitch takes a few sips of the coffee, then passes it to Scott to put in the cup holder beside the couch. He wants to go back to sleep. He needs a power nap, at least.

Apparently all he needed was Scott wrapped around him. Mitch closes his eyes. Scott’s thumb strokes gently back and forth across the center of Mitch’s chest. Mitch sighs with satisfaction. They’re just not used to sleeping alone anymore.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
